


The Long Wait

by matchass



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Historical, M/M, Slow Burn, it takes time to fall in love you see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchass/pseuds/matchass
Summary: After meeting his fiance's family, Viktor finally felt like he would be accepted but seeing his fiance's behavior concerning the engagement, Viktor isn't quite sure if Yuuri really wanted this





	The Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for way too long so i kinda have to get it out. So enjoy lmao

The mansion was huge. Way bigger than Viktor's house was and for a second, Viktor doubted it was a house that people actually lived in. The mansion seemed to have 4 levels, with each walls covered with fine wood and glass and even though it looked old, it added to the elegance of the estate. In front of the house was a large garden, with tall bushes of roses and tulips and a path leading up to the front entrance. To say Viktor was intimidated is an understatement. It was his first time coming to meet his fiance and also his very first meeting someone of such high importance. The fact that Viktor was the one they chose was still a mystery to him but he was glad that with this, he would certainly help his family get out of poverty.

Viktor's family name wasn't unfamiliar either, as the Nikiforov family had been known to serve the royal family for generations. It was only after the king was overthrown by the new ruler that everything changed for his kingdom and his family's nobility status was taken. He had been listed as one of Lord Yuuri's suitors since two years before the event and by some extreme luck, they had chosen him, even with the knowledge that he had lost everything. Viktor felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind to his butler holding his bagages and beckoning him to walk forward.

"Aren't you going to go over to the entrace, sir?" He asked, walking away from Viktor and towards the main entrance, Viktor quickly matching up his pace.

"I am. I just.. Well, i'm worried about how they're going to take me."

"I'm sure it won't be a concern of yours the moment you walked into the building. The Katsukis are known to be sweethearts, remember?"

"Yes." He whispered slowly, wishing that the young Lord Yuuri would be everything he ever heard he was. Sweet, kind, charming and beautiful. He had never personally met Lord Yuuri but from what Christophe (his friend and also one of Yuuri's old suitors) told him, Lord Yuuri was shy and sweet but extremely charming as well. He didn't really mind appearance but Christophe also promised him that Lord Yuuri was absolutely breathtaking, way more gorgeous than all the pretty people they see at balls.

Before he knew it, they were already in front of the entrace, a few servants wearing attires that Viktor was completely unfamiliar with opened the door and led them inside the house. They looked like they were wearing robes with ribbons tied around their waist to keep it in place and although Viktor never seen anything like it before, he thought it was beautiful. The servants took his bagages and began to lead him into a large hall with windows as walls along one side that overlooked a garden with a bridge in the middle of it. The house smelled of flowers, Viktor noticed. It wasn't overpowering in any way but it was strong enough that the tiniest breath he took, he could feel it in the back of his throat.

The servants stopped in front of a large sliding door and one turned around to face Viktor, "Please come in, Lord Viktor. The Master and Mistress have been waiting for you".

And with that, the door opened to reveal two people smiling at him expectantly.

...

There was hardly any sounds coming into Yuuri's room but he could feel himself dreading the moment someone calls him out to meet his fiance. He had never been this anxious before and it felt like he was going to throw up and drop dead. Yuuri knew this day would come, he knew and he had prepared himself for it. He thought he was ready, he was already 22 years old and had already spent the majority of his life doing what he wanted to do and be free and it was already time for him to settle down. Besides, Yuuri knew the young Nikiforov was a great man, no one had ever said anything bad about him aside from his unfortunate tragedy that either way didn't falter his parents' decision of choosing him. And yet he wanted to cry and scream and rip out everything in front of him. Because it's not that he didn't want to marry him, he just wanted to experience falling in love with him and being proposed or proposing, as childish as that sounded. When he heard his door slid open, a tear fell down his cheek.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" His butler, Phichit, asked as rushed up beside Yuuri to see what the matter was.

Yuuri said nothing but bury his face in his best friend's chest, The tears he had been holding slipping out and rushing down his cheeks. Phichit was startled at the sudden move but quickly relaxed and hugged Yuuri in his arms, rubbing his back in circular motion, knowing that it's what calmed Yuuri the most.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

He knew that Phichit understood what it was really about but Yuuri appreciated the fact that his best friend would never pry or force him to speak up if he didn't want to. So they just sat there in each others arms, taking the warmth and for a moment, forgetting the situation. Yuuri felt anxious, but it was slowly decreasing each stroke against his back and his lungs no longer felt heavy. For a moment, he thought that he could just stay there forever, in their safe space. But he knew he had to stand up and come downstairs and meet his fiance, and after calming down, he finally felt like he could do it.

Yuuri slowly lifted his head up from the crook of his best friend's neck before rubbing his fists against his eyes. "Let's go now, Phichit."

...

After talking to Lord and Lady Katsuki, Viktor felt very calm and genuinely accepted. They were as kind as what everyone told him, never once did they mention his situation and instead told him about how excited they were to meet Viktor and getting their son to meet him as well. Even the young lady of katsuki, who intimidated him at first, turned to be very sweet. He was very happy and it finally felt like everything was coming together.

A knock on the door came and a voice of a young man was heard from behind it. "Young master Yuuri is here, master." he said.

Viktor's heart skipped a beat. After all the waiting, he was finally going to meet the man he was going to marry. "Bring him in, Phichit." the master answered, beckoning his hand as if the man from the other side could see it.

"As you wish, master."

The door sild open to reveal Phichit and Lord Yuuri, who was everything that Viktor expected him to be and more. He was enveloped in a beautiful blue hakama and white kimono with flowers drawn on the side of his side and he wore a dark blue haori over it with gold threads. His hair was jet black and brushed back and his cheeks and lips were rosy red, redder than the roses he saw in the garden before. He was extraordinarily beautiful and Viktor knew now that Christophe wasn't being overdramatic.

He walked up towards the long table everyone was sitting at and sat down at the seat across of Viktor. Up close, Viktor could see the faint freckles dusting his face and his long eyelashes. His eyes were deep brown and they twinkled the moment they hit the light. He must've been staring for a long time because Mari started chuckling at him, making him go red.

"No need to stare at him like that, prince charming. He's not going anywhere." She said, chuckling even louder when her younger brother and Viktor blushed even harder.

"Can you please not embarrass my guest?" Yuuri asked after coughing a few times, pursing his lips at the embarrassment he was put through.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror."

Before Yuuri could even answer back, Toshiya Katsuki coughed hard, signaling his kids to shut up and they did right away, adjusting back to their seats and honestly, if it wasn't for the situation Viktor was in, he would laugh at how it reminded him of toddlers being warned by their parents.

"Yuuri, this is Lord Viktor, a very fine gentleman."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Viktor." Yuuri said, holding out his hand.

Viktor leaned in to shake his hand. "Please, just Viktor."

"..... Very well then, Viktor."

Being this close to Yuuri, Viktor could smell the scent of flowers lingering around Yuuri. Did he just come back from the garden or was that just his own scent?

His sister Mari did mention that Yuuri loved gardens very much and the indoor garden was made just for him for his 9th birthday. Before, it was an area for picnics and outdoor activities for Mari and Yuuri as the area was cool enough for them to be comfortable with seeing as the cherry blossoms blocked too much sun in.

The four of them continued on to talk about the engagement, about the ceremony, where they wanted it to be and the attires. Viktor didn't mind the ceremony being held in Yuuri's tradition and in turn, Yuuri didn't mind the reception being in Viktor's tradition and hometown. They talked long and hard about the guests they would invite and in middle of it, Viktor started getting anxious after hearing the many names of important people and how they might ridicule him, a nobody for marrying one of the most beautiful heirs on the earth.

"How about you show Lord Viktor around the garden, Yuuri?" Hiroko Katsuki said suddenly, a knowing smile painted over her face as she watched Viktor closely.

The dark haired man visibly froze. "Well.. I'm sure Viktor is tired."

"I don't mind!" Viktor interrupted, blushing a bit when he heard how high his voice went. "I'm not tired yet. And i really wanted to explore the garden."

Hiroko smiled wider at the sight of Viktor smiling ear to ear. "That settles that then."

...

Instead of the giant garden in front of the mansion, Yuuri led him to the indoor garden in the middle of the place. The mansion was devided into 4 giant halls forming the shape of a square, leaving the middle of it an outdoor area. Although it wasn't as big as the main garden, it was equally, if not more beautiful than the main garden. The cherry blossoms on the far ends of the garden swayed as the wind blowed, leaving their petals scattering the green grass beneath it. There was a giant pond in the middle of the garden with multiple koi swimming in it, the outer part of the pond decorated with rocks and tiny bamboo sticks and a wooden curved bridge laid over it.

Yuuri was standing on the bridge, bending down to feed the fishes underneath him, smiling ever so gently. It was true what Christophe said, Yuuri was very shy. Even when they were left alone, he wouldn't say a word unless Viktor asked him a question. It started to worry the long haired man a bit but he figured that maybe what would benefit Yuuri the most at the moment was comfortable silence, so he walked up beside Yuuri and just stared down at the fishes dancing around the food thrown their way.

"So..." Yuuri started with the faintest voice possible, so faint that if Viktor didn't share his attention, it would've passed him. "How was the ride to here?"

"Mostly nice," Viktor smiled, happy that Yuuri finally initiated a question. "It rained a bit before but fortunately it wasn't a downpour."

"Hmm.."

And with that, they went back to a comfortable silence with Yuuri doing nothing more than bending over the railing to watch the fishes and Viktor gazing upon the garden beside him. With the silence taking place, it made Viktor think of the whole engagement and how he felt about it. Of course, after knowing that the family he would marry into were nice, he was happily ready for the next stage. But he also thought of Yuuri, and how he actually felt about it. If Yuuri was the slightest bit unhappy with it, then Viktor wouldn't want to force it upon him, especially knowing his status.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?"

Viktor turned around to directly face Yuuri now. "Tell me truthfully, are you happy with the decision your parents made?"

Yuuri stiffened at the sudden question, his eyes stayed perfectly still in the direction of the fishes. "Of course i am... You're a good man."

"But it wasn't your decision to choose me. And i would hate it if you feel like you're being forced for this."

It was faint, but Viktor could see the younger man's lips turned up into a small smile as his frame relaxed. "Viktor, the fact that you cared about whether i truly wanted this is very telling to me that you are the right one."

Viktor frowned at that, did Yuuri's old suitors not care about his feelings at all?

And as if he could read Viktor's mind, Yuuri said. "There were... A lot of suitors who would want to marry me only for my wealth and my appearance. I don't even think they cared enough to ask how i feel about them."

"I'm glad you didn't get married to them."

"Me too." Yuuri smiled. "I just know you, so i know i don't love you just yet... But i'm willing to try and see if it would work out. How about you?"

Yuuri held out both of his hands towards Viktor, his smile genuine and soft. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Yuuri would be uncomfortable, he would've went straight a hug. But instead, he slowly raised his own hands to place them in Yuuri's. "I want to try too." He said, feeling a small smile identical to Yuuri's forming on his own face.

And with that, Yuuri pulled Viktor towards the pile of cherry blossom petals, sitting down on it and motioning for Viktor to follow as well. This time, Yuuri did open up to Viktor and he told him about his favorite area of the garden and in turn, Viktor told him about his hometown and his dog and upon hearing the word 'dog', Yuuri squealed in joy, making Viktor promise him to let him see her. They both went from the bushes of tulips to the edge of the pond with Yuuri playfully splashing a small amount of water towards Viktor. And Viktor really couldn't help but smile throughout the day. Yuuri was still very much shy he was indeed, absolutely charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very welcomed but it might be taken with tears  
Twitter: @assvt_


End file.
